ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Soshanim
Welcome Welcome to ILWW! :D I'm Honeyrose34, you can call me Honeyrose or Honey. I am the co-head admin here along side Bloodstar18 (he's the founder as well) I've noticed that you have already created some pages and all of the categories are already added, so I'm assuming that you read the automatic message above ^^. Please keep that message around, it'll help you if you ever need any reference. If you need any help, feel free to message me or Bloodstar. Hope you stick around :) Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 17:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Formal introductions are awkward, but I'm Leopard (but call me Leo or whatever takes your fancy) and I was wondering if you'd like to come on the chat seeing as I'm bored and you're online so yeah. Also I'm a bit hyper at the moment so please don't be afraid of me x3 okay, bye! Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] After all, I am [[In For a Penny, In For a Pound Series|'Iron ']][[Quenched Trilogy|'Man ']] 17:27, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ^_^ Glad to hear it! I'll be looking fowards to your stories :) And ik Honey sounds patronizing, but I'm getting used to it (i think I've had the nickname for like five years on various Wikis? Haha, I dunno) Byee Ah, summer, my old friend... it's been awhile... 19:33, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the offer :3 I like drawing as well, even though I'm not that great, even though everyone SAYS I am XD I'm especially horrible on the computer. But anyway. I will definitely keep your offer in mind! My story is a fanfiction for Tui Sutherland's Wings of Fire series about dragons. It has pictures of a dragon from each tribe at the beginning of each book, but they're so overly complicated that I have a lot of trouble getting it right XD My avatar here on wiki is currently a picture I drew of one of the characters from Wings of Fire, a RainWing named Glory. It took SO LONG! But yeah, if I need help with a picture I'll definitely ask. Maybe we could try drawing one together on the computer or something. *shrug* This is really long. Sorry about that. I'll stop now. Come to the dark side! We have cookies, ice cream, AND COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM! 00:03, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :D No problem. I like it, and I think that it's a really cool, original idea for the wiki, and it deserves to be showcased :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 14:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Nim. It's Silverstorm, but you can call me Stormy. I noticed that you liked to do manga art, and I was wondering if you drew the pictures for your Titans on Earth. Cause those are pretty dang amazing. I'm okay at doing manga art too, but wow. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 19:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh thanks :) I'm surprised, because Zila was the story that I wrote a year ago and was embarrassed about... anyways, once I start writing another one of my stories on here, I might ask for a request. I'll go edit your mistakes in your prologue now, and start reading some more of your story. Stormy out.I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 22:37, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I'll count your story in. I'll make a blog half way into the contest detailing what I will be judging. I think that answers everything for now. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 19:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Automatic message about my contest. Hello *insert user name here*! You may not remember this, as it has been almost three months, but you signed up for my contest! (User blog:Bloodstar18/One last blog for a while) I have made another blog concerning it that you should read, here's a link! Have a nice day! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 00:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Warning Due to your inactivity, your pages are in danger of being deleted/put up for adoption. You have until December 1st to edit one of your pages before they are deleted/put up for adoption. Thank you. Bloody18 16:59, November 17, 2013 (UTC) That's fine, just edit a story before December 1st :) Bloody18 18:58, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Nim. I know that you can't always edit like I can (A.K.A. everyday), but you just got the notice about your stories beign put up. You haven't edited since November, and it's almost Feb. I know you logged on on Dec. 26th, so if you're not going to be able to edit your stories, can you please leave me a message telling me that you're still interested in writing them? You have until March 1st (an extra month that everybody else) to reply so I know not to put your stories up for adoption. Thanks! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 16:04, January 20, 2014 (UTC)